A Hell of a Story
by Tefi Black
Summary: After Hogwarts, the next generation of Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys find that the world is not remotely what they thought. Now, Rose must face a love triangle between her youngest cousin and the love of her life; while the rest of her friends and family learns to deal with whatever life throws at them. Content and characters are based on Rowling's Harry Potter series.
1. Introducing a messed-up situation

Relax, Rose. It's going to be fine. —said the blonde, the moment he noticed the girl at his side was turning slightly green. He took her hand, but didn't manage to seem very reassuring. To be frank, he didn't knew who would puke first.

The redhead nodded distractedly, not really believing him anyways. Then looked at the fancy portal in front of her, and tried to breath deeply. It was the first time she was going to have brunch with Scorpius' parents. She had seen them around before, waved at them from afar or exchanging a few polite words when they became friends at the end of school. But now, it was impossible to hide behind the 'nice, and you?' phrases that had shielded her so well in the past.

He pulled her through the gardens, which were much more beautiful and illuminated than in her father's bedtime stories, and free of albino peacocks. When they finally reached the door, a fully clothed domestic elf received them at the door. Scorpius hugged the little creature, and suddenly Rose was glad her mother wasn't here. —Rose, this is Wimsy.

The little thing proudly extended her hand, and Rose took it with a wide smile. —Scorpius talks a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you.

The elf giggled and looked back at Scorpius. —She's pretty.

Then she took their coats and left with a loud _plop!_ —It would be great if all your family's reactions to meet me were the same.

-It'll be fine, Rose. But I'm pretty sure she's the best you're going to get.

They walked to what Scorpius said was the drawing room. Rose wondered if people ever _drew _there. Just sit there, with a piece of parchment and quill and draw a random thing. She highly doubted it. The Malfoy family didn't seem like the bunch who did things just for the sake of it. And they weren't. When they passed through the doors, they looked like statues for her for a fraction of a second. Narcissa was the first one to crack the posture. She was sitting near the fireplace, with a tight and high bun on the top of her head and dressed all black. From what she knew, she had been in mourning for over three years, after her husband Lucius died.

-Scorpius, nice of you to join us.

He cleared his throat, a bit nervous all of a sudden. —Grandmother, this is Rose. I don't think you've met before.

-It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. —said Rose, not really sure if she should cross through the entire living room to extend her hand to her first. The elderly woman made a gesture, preventing her from it, and suddenly her arms felt heavy as stones, awkwardly hanging from her sides.

Astoria and Draco did approach, and both gave their hands to shake. Scorpius rarely talked about his parents, relative to how much she loved raving about how amazing her mum was and how proud she was of her parents' role in the war. All of her cousins were, really, it was a family thing that they all shared. Rose knew that Draco ran a multi-billion galleon company, and that had a playboy reputation, courtesy of Witchly Weekly. He seemed like quite the personality; with his characteristic cocky eyebrow and his charming sarcasm. Instead, his wife was very reserved. She was the kind of woman that woke up looking perfect, who's knees were always iron shut and one that dieted year around.

-Rose, this is my sister and brother-in-law, Daphne and Theodore Nott. —She exchanged some words with them then, and their only daughter, Mary-Anne. Deacon, Theodore's oldest son from a previous marriage, was also there. Both kids were entitled shits, to the surprise of no one. They both looked her up and down, gave Scorpius an amused look and kept drinking their morning cocktails, despite the fact that it was not even ten thirty and that Mary-Anne was just out of rehab.

-Where is Cissy?

-Practice must be running late, sweetheart. —responded his mother, dismissively. Then she gestured them both to take a seat.

-So, Rose, tell us more about you. Scorpius has told us next to nothing. —said Mary-Anne, sitting placidly on the plush couch next to her mother. Daphne quickly tapped her knees, and the girl readjusted her posture quickly.

-Well, I just graduated from Magical Law, and I'm starting an internship in the Wizengamot this summer before I decide in what I'm going to specialise.

-Must be nice to have connections in the Ministry. —said Deacon, maliciously. Rose didn't respond. —Are you leaning towards a specific field?

-Constitutional or Criminal, most likely.

-Have you considered Corporate? —asked Draco, shaking his empty drink lightly before a domestic elf hurried over and filled it for him.

-I have, but it's not really my cup of tea.

Daphne, who didn't seem keen in continuing the small talk, turned to her sister. —Regardless, how is Cissy doing? I haven't seen her since her Nutcracker opening.

-Busy.

-Though, she is rising up the ranks in the company rather quickly for having graduated just a couple of months back. —said Draco, not even trying to hide the pride in his voice. Then he turned to Scorpius, who tensed his grip on Rose's hand. —How is Auror training, son?

-It's fine, father, not that you're actually interested. —The man raised an eyebrow.

-No need for a snappy attitude, Scorpius.

The younger blonde stood up and hurried over to the bar, pouring himself a generous drink. Then pulled a club soda in front of Rose. She mouthed a thanks and leaned closer to him.

-You don't drink? —asked Mary-Anne, eyeing curiously to the club soda she held.

Rose bit her tongue before the words _'not this early'_ escaped her mouth and simply shook her head, looking around the room and noticing everyone had an alcoholic drink. Scorpius did joke about his family's drinking habits, but this seemed just too in the nose. —So, Mary-Anne, what do you do?

-I work in Malfoy Enterprises, along your cousin Victoire, actually. Dad wanted me to go into the media industry with him, but I like uncle Draco's side of the business better.

Rose drank another sip of her drink. She knew the Notts controlled a large part of the newspaper market share in Magic Europe, and their fair share in magazines and book publishing companies. Her mother had tried to regulate the monopoly for years, with little success. _That _was a topic she was not going to get into. —And what do you do there, exactly?

-I develop the pitches for various projects, mostly on Charm development but I'm also dabbling on Potion restructuring. —said the girl, distractedly. Then she looked at the door, a bit anxiously, and then took a large sip of her drink. —Anyways, how is James doing? I haven't heard from him in a while.

-Busy, you know. He travels a lot for work.

-I can imagine.

James and Mary-Anne had had a torrid affair back in school. While her cousin was dating rosy-cheek, the Headmaster's only daughter and long time family friend, he was shagging Mary-Anne on a cleaning supply closet after diner. Everyone found out after they got caught in the girls bathroom after third period, which didn't fell favourably for either of them. Rumours in Hogwarts had no clemency, specially for a former Death-Eater's daughter. After the scandal, Nott had taken an extra month of vacations before returning from Christmas break. Rumour had it, she had been pregnant. Rose didn't give those kinds of things credit though, Mary-Anne had just been embarrassed. However, James had left the playboy attitude the moment he stepped off Hogwarts, and now was expecting his first child with his wife Priscilla.

Then someone opened the door abruptly, and Rose snapped her head towards her. She knew Cissy Malfoy from school. She was two good years younger than her, and had tormented and shagged anybody in her way throughout Hogwarts, lovely trait Ron assured came from her father. She was the kind of girl that knew herself gorgeous, and had no problem in showing it. Her signature pastel dress, of a thin material and so short men were always waiting for a breeze to see the girl's infamous panties, was in place. She walked into the room, first kissing her father's cheek and then waving distractedly at everyone else, she stole her mother's Bloody Mary and took a sip.

-Mummy, you shouldn't have bothered. I told you I was going to be late.

-I know, dear, your father insisted.

The girl sat lightly on her father's armchair and gave Rose a good look. —Hey, Rose. Long time no see.

Rose nodded, not really sure of what to say. Overly confident people always made her uncomfortable. —How are you Cissy?

-Starving. Shall we?

They all moved into the terrace, where a large spread of ridiculously small snacks were spread around. Rose eyed the tiny sandwiches, that looked more plastic than appetising, but her stomach still rumbled, which gained her some mocking smiles from the Nott cousins. She had been so worried about getting her hair in control or today that breakfast had been the last thing in her mind.

-So, sweetie, how is Olympe? I hope you always send my regards.

-Always, auntie. She announced today that the company is going to be opening Sweet Violets in May. We'll see how that goes. —said the girl, taking a small bite to a squarish piece of cake and then putting it down. —I hear you wear behind getting that idea into her head.

Daphne laughed wholeheartedly, which lead Rose to understand that the Nott's wallet was behind the prospective ballet. —Such a sweetheart, Cissy.

-Well, I do try, auntie. So, Scorp, is this the time that you announce Rose is having a baby? —My cheeks got flamboyantly red. Fuck, that girl loved spitting poison. Scorpius snapped his head towards his little sister, sneering. The girl, who was sitting at his right side, simply leaned in and whispered, —isn't it? Otherwise, why would you drag the poor girl into the vipers' nest?

It took a minute for Scorpius to clear his throat and announce that in fact, we _were _pregnant, ten weeks on Monday, or so did the healer said. Everyone felt silent, and Cissy smirk only grew. Astoria knuckles were white like paper, and Draco's eyebrow was now so high it touched his hairline. Rose felt like jumping out of her skin, and suddenly a strike of nausea swamped over her. She barely had time to turn into a large plant on her left side and turned her stomach over. It was really just bile and the half apple Scorpius had forced into her in the car on the way over, but it smelled awful and everyone lost their appetite after that.

When inside, the Notts decided to leave soon enough, after a couple of icy congratulations and mocking grins. Rose saw them go, wishing she could also escape from that hell whole. Scorpius had been dragged to his father studio by his parents, leaving her alone with Cissy, who was thoroughly examining her manicure. —You look like you're going to be sick again. Should I send someone to fetch you a glass of water? —Rose nodded, and Cissy snapped her fingers and sent an elf on his way. —Now, how did this little _accident _happened? I know my brother isn't dating you, or wasn't, anyways.

-We weren't, exactly. —murmured Rose, thanking the elf when he gave her a glass filled with cool water. She took a couple of sips, but then kept going until the glass was empty. Then let her breath out. Merlin that felt good. —It just sort of happened.

-Are you going to try and make it work?

-Something like that, we decided that we are going to figure it out along the way. —At least, that was all they could gather from the long conversations they had about the subject. To be fair, most of the time they spent pondering how bad were their own families going to take it.

-Are you moving into his flat?

-Not yet, perhaps when I'm further along.

-I'm surprised your _civilised_ cousins have yet to kick Scorpius' ass.

-We haven't told my part of the family yet. —clarified Rose, looking at the door again and wondering if Scorpius would be terribly mad if she just budged out the door.

-A little late to plan your escape, darling. —said Cissy, reading her mind. —My parents are not ones to yell and scream, but they will push for marriage.

-Scorpius thought as much, not that my family is any different, but we won't marry.

-Mm. —Cissy looked at the corridor, where you could get a faint glimpse of the door of Draco's studio and smiled. —We'll see, I guess. Anyways, I have to get going. Let my mother know I'm taking a Portkey to Prague. I'll be back tomorrow morning.

She left the room without looking back, and suddenly Rose understood why Scorpius talked about his sister with so much contempt. The girl was a self-involved brat in the most literal sense of the word, not that Rose remembered anything different from school. She looked around the exquisitely decorated tea room and sighed. Her apartment barely had a couple of plants and framed pictures of her family, aside from her parents' old couch and her uncle George's old coffee table.

After a good ten more minutes, the three of them came out. Rose stood, knowing by the look of Scorpius' blush that he was ready to leave. She turned to Astoria. —Cissy said that she was taking a Portkey to Prague.

The brunette nodded slightly. —Take care, dear. We'll talk soon.

-Of course.

Draco gave her a firm nod and they Flooed to her apartment.

-Ugh. —Scorpius sank into her couch, which, in her favour, was really comfortable, more than the expensive shit his mother insisted he buy for his place. She sank at his side. —That was awful.

-That's putting it mildly.

-Where's Martha?

-She left for Brussels again.

Martha Finnegan was Rose's roommate. A couple of years older than her, they were good friends since childhood. Finnegan worked as a liaison for the Foreign Office of the Ministry of Magic in Brussels and the Netherlands, so she travelled a lot.

-Do you expect the one with your family going any better?

-Mhm, my dad might threaten to punch you in the face, but uncle Harry always holds him back.

-Did he punched Lorcan?

-No, but he tried when I dated Tyler Creevey. —said Rose absentmindedly. Scorpius nodded and stood up, helping himself to a glass of water. —Are we still going to my parents' for diner?

-That's the plan.

Scorpius fidgeted with his feet uncomfortably. Well, damn, if anything could get him fired, this was for sure at the top of the list, just below sleeping with Lily Potter. Ron Weasley had been appointed the second in command a week after he had told Rose he didn't want to see her anymore, and just three days after that, the redhead had knocked into his apartment and announced her pregnancy. Though timelines were not Weasley's strong-suits.

-He's not going to fire you, you know.

-Didn't your uncle fired that Thomas kid for fooling around with your cousin?

-Lily was underage, and _my dad_ doesn't even run the Academy.

Scorpius rubbed his face, a little frustrated. —He's in charge of the novices, though! Which I will be if I don't get kicked out after tonight, that is.

-I don't know wha you want me to say, Scorpius.

-That you'll marry me.

Rose rolled her eyes and waved the comment off. They had had that conversation before, several times, but she wasn't going to be with a guy that didn't wanted to be with her. She wanted him here, though, whatever that meant. Her pregnancy was half his fault anyways. —I'm not going to marry you because you're afraid of what my parents might think, or yours. Nor because you could hypothetically loose your job.

-That is not why I'm asking.

-You can be as close to the baby as you want, Scorpius. But it wasn't me the one who wanted to broke-up. Now we are… I don't know, co-parents, like Lucy and Lorcan.

-I don't want to be a co-parent, Rose.

-Well, I don't want to be with you now that you don't want to be with me! So figure it out.

-But I do want to be with you.

-Not for the right reasons.

-Perhaps not the romantic ones, but why does it matter? I still want to wake up in the middle of the night to soothe him or kiss you when he has his first day of school.

Rose sighed. —You don't know if it's a he… I don't know, Scorpius. You can still do that. I've been thinking that perhaps you could move here.

-To your apartment?

-No, to the apartment upstairs. The penthouse is going to be up for rent in a couple of months. Mrs. Hoffman told me they are moving back to Wales. You'd be just a step away, so the baby can sleep with you half the time and I will still have time to feed him and all of that stuff.

Scorpius scratched the back of his head. —I guess.

-Look, I know it's not exactly what you want, but I think it's a fair compromise, at least until we figure out our _situation _better. With this pregnancy, I can't really think about anything else.

-So now, we're officially broken-up?

-I thought we already were. —The blonde scratched his head again, trying to figure out if this was the moment where he had to confess to his affair with a certain cousin of the redhead in front of him when they were _officially together. _He decided against it. —Do you want something to eat? I could make a quick stir fry or something.

-Thank you, but I'm grabbing lunch with the guys. Sebastian said he has news. —He looked at the clock, he still had an hour. —Do you want me to order you something though? I heard there's a good Thai restaurant around.

-You don't have to stick around, you know? I can make food for myself. —The guy put his hands in his pockets, inexplicably feeling deeply guilty. —Go! I'll owl Lily or Alice and go out or something.

-I have an hour, really.

Rose texted Alice and Lily, getting a quick response from the former saying that she'd be there in no time. —Don't worry, Ali will be here soon anyways.

-And Lily?

-She didn't answer. Actually, she's been acting strange the last couple of weeks. Even Albus said she hasn't stopped by Godric Hallow in a while. —She checked her phone, only to find a negative response from her youngest cousin. —Anyways, pick me up at six?

The blonde nodded, while playing with the small door of Rose's owl cage. He didn't had the courage to look at her in the eye, so he kissed her forehead and headed for the door. Without thinking too much, he disappeared into a muggle London street not far from Diagon Alley, in a dark corner of a small, triangular piece of grass in front of a nice looking building. He slipped alongside a young 14 year-old with a Chihuahua and tapped the floor number 18. When he finally got to the apartment 1809, he hesitated. _This_ was a terrible idea, that was for certain, but he couldn't stop himself from knocking.

-Just a minute!

He heard ruffling inside, and then wet feet stomping in the floor. Lily opened with a slight annoyed face. She was wearing a loosely tied and tiny robe, that barely left anything for the imagination. The tips of her hair were slightly damp, and her face was without an ounce of make-up, making her look even younger than she already did. _This _now felt almost sinful.

-Hey.

-What are you doing here?

-I don't know.

Next thing he knew, he was picking her up and roughly pinning her to the open door. Then he smashed his lips against hers. And when the faintest moan left her throat, he knew _this _felt only right. —Scorpius… —she said like a prayer.

He separated his lips just a few millimetres from hers, enough to look into her eyes, which had nothing but lust in them. Then he removed her from the door, slammed it close with one foot, and moved both of them into the kitchen island.

Later, he buried his head in the crook of her neck after, panting heavily. She simply played with his hair, her thighs still trembling in post-coital bliss. He finally gathered the strength to look at her. —I thought you were going to tell your parents about the pregnancy today.

-We did.

-How did it go?

-Not bad.

-Mm. Where's Rose?

-Having lunch with Alice.

-Why aren't you there?

-Because I didn't wanted to be.

-Scorpius…

He kissed her again, mostly to shut her up. She was too beautiful, to sensual, too everything for him to think straight, to acknowledge what he was doing while entangling his tongue with hers. And soon enough, it was half past five when they finally separated between the tangled white bedsheets of the redhead. The room smelled like sex and her perfume. He smelled like her. She smelled like him. She was planting small kisses in his chest when he decided that he loved her; that somehow, somewhere, he had fallen for Lily fucking Potter. Merlin help him.

-I love you. —She stopped dead, and then looked up at him.

-Don't say that.

-I love you.

She nodded, defeatedly, and said nothing. Then she sat up, letting the sheet fall to reveal her naked breasts. —You should go. I hear we have to go to my uncle's house for the big announcement.

-Lily, I love you.

She jumped off the bed and walked to the bathroom without looking back. He heard the water running almost immediately. She was a three-minute shower kind of girl, so he decided to wait. She came out with her hair damp, a white towel around her, and her wand blowing out hot air into her hair. She didn't look at him when she opened the windows, or when she slipped on a cotton white mini-dress with short sleeves and a squarish neckline that made him feel like a cradle robber. She got a pair of nude sandals and sat in front of her vanity. She finally looked at him through the mirror, but then deviated her eyes towards a small black tube, that she started to apply it to her eyelashes. —Now, you should go, you're going to be late. It's almost six.

Scorpius groaned, but gathered his clothes and hurried towards the shower. He was also a three-minute shower kind of guy. Rose was more of a sinking in the bathtub kind of woman. Lily Potter wasn't there when he got out. She had the habit of fleeing when things turned difficult or uncomfortable. Perhaps that was why the Hat had chosen Slytherin as her house. He hurried into his outfit and left the house with his hair damp at six, twenty, knowing Rose would be fuming.

She was. There was nothing that bothered her more than not being on time.. —I'm sorry, I had to go home and shower.

-Why?

-One of the guys played a stupid prank on me. Don't worry about it. Shall we?

Rose nodded, still mildly angry and walked to her chimney without another word. The guy behind her took a deep breath. Had she really buy it? Or did she already suspected he was a lying piece of shit? Either way, this was bound to end badly… or to be a hell of a story.


	2. The betrayal continues

_Toc, tic, tic, toc, toc. Toc, toc._

The funny knock on the door warned Rose that Alice was already here, so she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Alice's mother, as owner of theLeaky Cauldron, led them to a table near the window, since the whether was specially fine that afternoon.

-So, do tell. How are things with Scorpius. —asked Alice, carrying two Shepard pies and beans in her hands and with a butterbeer and cider floating behind her. The brunette had come a long way from being a goody two-shoes back in school, but still had the rosy-cheeks and sweet air that characterised her throughout school.

-Not bad, I'd say.

-So are you getting back together? Marrying perhaps?

-Not at all, Ali. Don't be nosy.

-He did offer, didn't he?

-He offered because he's afraid of my dad, now that he's second in command and all.

-I rather doubt that. —Alice eyed her long-time friend and rolled her eyes. —Rose, tell me the truth, is it because you think he cheated? Because I know you still love him.

Rose sighed and took a sip of her cider. —I don't know if I love him. I'll concede that I still have feelings for him, but… Ali, I don't think he has any left for me. And I don't care if he actually cheated, I just know there is no chance for us anymore. Who knows, maybe there never was.

-Why do you say that?

-Ugh, I don't know. I've been fantasising about Scorpius since when? Fourth year? He always saw me as a friend. And when he broke-up with Cassandra I though 'this is my chance', so I went for it. But he was never fully invested in me. I'm not the kind of girl he likes. He likes to idolise girls, put them in a pedestal and treat them like dolls. He likes those girls that are… effortlessly beautiful and above everything. You should've seen his face when he heard me talk about politics or complain about gaining a weight.

-Well, he will soon realise those women don't exist.

-But they do, don't they? You should see his sister: the epitome of a cool beauty. Or look at Lily, barely has to lift a finger and guys and drooling behind her.

-But they are both far from perfect. I know Cissy, the girl cannot but spit poison in every direction possible. My cousin works for the ballet company too, she says everyone hates her there. She said that she wouldn't be surprised if one of these days someone _accidentally _drops her or sabotages one of her rehearsals. And Lily… well, we both know Lily is long overdue for a reality check. She's been doing nothing since she left Hogwarts, spending her parents' money without a care in the world, going clubbing every night and shopping every morning. Besides, she's not even that pretty, just skinny. —Alice scoffed. —I love that girl, but I don't see what you're brooding about. She is nothing you want to be.

-You always have to keep it real, don't you?

-Well, Fred and I like it that way. It avoids the rambling about a none-problem, which is what you have.

-The father of my baby is not in love with me, and possibly never was. I think I deserve a little complaining. —Alice chuckled.

-If you put it like that… Have you thought what are you going to tell your parents tonight?

-I'm sure it will be better than how it did with _his'. _

-Was it that bad?

-Well, his _lovely _sister kind of beat us to it, really. I don't want to think too much about it. Tell me, how's wedding planning going?

-Well, since the company I was working with was bought and we got laid off, it is all I seem to do. —Rose cocked an eyebrow. —And now that George is retiring from the stores, Fred now walks like he's _the man_, or something. And with so much free time, I found myself baking pies and making dinners for him, like my mother!

Rose laughed wholeheartedly. —Well, perhaps you should start looking for another job.

-Yeah, I thought I ought to wait a little, since planning the wedding is so stressful. But last night, I sent my resume to four companies.

-What does Freddy say?

-He always says that he supports me no matter what, but I get the feeling that he… likes it.

-What?

-He likes… I don't know, me being home, I guess.

-Do you?

-Sometimes. It's nice to play house, you know? But I don't think I could just do that, for now anyways.

-Yeah, I get it. With this baby coming, I don't think I'll be able to get any job offers until after the birth. Scorpius comes from money, and I'm sure my parents will be willing to help, but I don't think I'd want to stay home too long.

-Where are you thinking to stick the little bundle of joy?

-I don't know, but my mum did it just fine with two kids and a full-time job. Besides, that's something Scorpius and I will have to deal with. I plan on doing everything fifty, fifty.

-That's fair, if I have kids, I plan to do the same thing.

-Well, I don't think you're that far off, future Mrs. Weasley.

-Yeah, that's what Fred says. We are comfortable, with him managing all of the stores now, but I rather wait. Perhaps travel a little, or a lot; and establish my career before any little ones are in the picture.

-Be careful, I use to say the same thing, and you _are dating a Weasley. _

They both chuckled.

Rose returned from the lunch lighter than before. Alice always seemed to be able to clear her mind and push her forward. That was until she realised Scorpius was over twenty minutes late. He rushed in, seeming just out of the shower.

-I'm sorry, I had to go home and shower.

-Why?

-One of the guys played a stupid prank on me. Don't worry about it. Shall we?

The redhead nodded, but blew him a little hot air to mildly dry his hair before heading for the chimney, without giving him so much than a glance. She Flooed to her parents, and he had to take a deep breath before following. Unfortunately, he had yet to master the whole Flooing business, and her entire family witnessed how he stumbled out of the stinking fireplace and started coughing after swallowing some powder.

His eyes drifted immediately to Lily, who was sitting on her father's armchair, her legs displayed almost in purpose. Albus was near the window, with one of Teddy's twins on his shoulders and the other strapped to his leg. James was talking with his wife Priscilla and his mother near the kitchen, and Hermione and Ginny were sitting near Harry. Hugo, Rose's younger brother, was spread in the couch with his back knees on the armchair and his headphones vibrating.

-Rosie, you are finally here! I was about to owl you.

-Sorry mummy, it was… one of those days. Where is Teddy and Vicky?

-Diaper emergency, I belief.

-More like explosive diarrhoea in the guests bathroom. —murmured Hugo, not even glancing at them. When the couple finally showed up, they all greeted them and finally were able to move into the dinning room.

-So, Rosie, how are you preparing for that internship? I hear you start next week.—asked Harry, helping himself into some mashed potatoes.

-Just fine, uncle. It will only be a couple of months anyways.

-Oh, dear, I talked with McLaggen this morning. He is quite excited to have you. —said Hermione, sitting between her husband and best friend. Ron scoffed beside her.

-Did you really? And I thought we had gotten rid of him when he got transferred to the Wizengamot. —Harry repressed a laugh, but Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

-He is a colleague, Ron. I'll admit he's not the easiest person to be around, but…

-Good riddance. I still don't understand why you agreed to that dreary internship, Rosie. With your grades I'm sure you don't need it.

-I would like to keep occupied during the break, Daddy. And it'll be nice to do something else than study for once; get my feet wet or something. —Ron shrugged and took a rather large bite of his food.

-So, Priscilla, how is St. Mungo? —asked Ginny, to divert the conversation.

-All good. Though James and I have been talking and we've decided that when the baby comes, I'll take a couple of months off, perhaps even a year.

-I think that's a good idea, sweetheart. —said Ginny, smiling fondly at her. —I took quite the break when my kids came, and I don't regret it one bit. There's no need to rush when children are on the picture.

-Victoire bounced back almost immediately after she had Sammy, didn't she? —intervened Lily, looking knowingly at Rose.

-Well, I have to thank Merlin that my pregnancy with her was so easy. I don't know if I'll bounce that quickly with this one. —she said, pointing at her seven month belly. —Besides, Malfoy Enterprises has a day nursery where I can drop the kids off all day and check on them during lunch. I don't think Priscilla has that luxury in St. Mungo.

-How far along are you, Pris? —asked Hugo.

-It will be fourteen weeks tomorrow, right Darling? —said James, almost beaming with pride. His wife nodded lightly.

-I'm really glad to get past the first trimester, at least the nausea has faded.

James chuckled with the comment, and then pulled Priscilla's chair closer to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek and lightly rubbing her stomach, which had yet to show. —Can only thank Merlin for that. —Priscilla chuckled at that too, and landed her hand on top of his affectionately. Rose suddenly felt strongly nauseated by the picture, and a sting in her eyes warned her that she wasn't far from crying. Scorpius gave her a concerned look, but she waved it off. She abruptly stood up, feeling the tears build-up in her eyes.

-Rosie, everything ok?

-I just have to use the loo, mummy, I'll be right back. —She forced a smile, feeling her mouth starting to salivate, warning her that the throwing up wasn't far off.

She thought of going to the upstairs bathroom, but she couldn't even close the door of the loo next to the living room before her lunch poured out of her. She quickly cleaned everything up with her wand and ran upstairs to wash her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she look paler than usual, her freckles even more noticeable against her cheeks. She brushed forcefully against her teeth, upset about everything that had to do with the whole pregnancy bother.

-Put the tooth brush down before you poke someone in the eye! —Rose looked up to see the tiny frame of her youngest cousin leaning against the door, arching her left eyebrow. Rose spit against the sink and poured herself some mouthwash.

-Yes, ma'am. —replied Rose, whipping her mouth with a towel. Then she rolled her eyes. —Don't start again, please, Lils. I _will _tell them today.

-Alright.

-But after dessert.

-Are you planning to use your dad's after-dinner catatonic state in your favour again?

Rose laughed at it wholeheartedly. —It would only be proper.

Lily hugged her cousin by the shoulders and led her to the door. —Come on, before your mum starts worrying.

-Aren't you cold? —asked Rose suddenly, eyeing her cousins bare legs and fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater. —I'd be freezing in that.

-You can always cast a warming spell around you. Besides, I'm going out after this with the girls. You can come if you want. —Rose only shook her head, looking at the thin sandals her cousin was wearing, with a chunky but dangerously high heel that gave her the vertigo. —Oh, I almost forgot. I was planning to have some people over tomorrow night, after the Burrow.

-To your apartment? What for?

-To celebrate that I just landed a job.

-Lils, congratulations!

Lily harshly pulled her harshly and looked to the door. —Shh! I don't want my parents to know.

-Why?

-Because I don't think my dad would let me if he knew. —Rose raised her eyebrow so up they got lost with her hair. —A muggle woman stopped me in the street and told me I was beautiful enough to be a model. I was ready to petrify her when he gave me a card and told me to look her agency up, so I did. They're huge in Europe, so I did a couple of trial pictures and they said I could start right away in the upcoming fashion week in Paris, and then go from there.

-Oh, Lils, that's… that's certainly something.

-I know, I know, but I thought I would give it a try. I told my parents that I needed a break, so my mum told me to visit aunt Gaby in Paris. —Rose refrained from rolling her eyes: _A break from what? _

-So you're staying with her while doing the fashion show?

-It's only for two weeks really, I only have three shows.

-When are you leaving?

-Sunday, at midday.

-So you're not coming for my big announcement in Burrow, uh?

-After this, I doubt it will come as a surprise to anyone on Sunday. You know news spread fast throughout the family.

-Girls, what's taking so long? —asked Harry, from the dining room.

-Going, dad!

-So who are you going to tell?

-Nobody yet, anyways. I just thought I'd celebrate. Now come on, before my dad goes bloody mad.

Rose linked her arm with her cousin. In the living room, the conversation had turned to Quidditch, to none of the cousins surprise.

-I think we're going to kill the Tornados in the next game. —was saying James. —Not to brag, but trainer Wood has been really busting our asses the last couple of months. I get that Courtney and I are one of the youngest in the League, but I'd say that gives us somewhat of an advantage.

-Courtney, uh? So Montague is really not going to return?

James nodded seriously to his uncle. —We just found out a couple of weeks ago. The press doesn't know yet either. Apparently, some of the tore ligaments aren't healing as St. Mungo expected. He had something of a precondition, right, babe?

-The muscles on his back and legs have healed, but because of a precondition they have become too easy to tear. Nothing we can do, really. At this point, St. Mungo issued a recommendation to the League that his permanent injuries make it very risky for him to keep playing, but from what I gathered, he wanted to keep playing.

-Career ended at twenty-five. He must be really upset. —said Ginny, having known Montague for a couple of years as a Quidditch reporter.

-Don't even think about it, mum. The team tried to visit him, and he wouldn't let a soul inside.

-So, Priscilla, are you working on that case?

-I assisted on the surgery, yes.

-So, Scorpius, how are you liking training? —asked Harry, addressing Scorpius for the first time in that evening.

-Yes, sir, it's time consuming but I quite enjoy it.

-Well, I hope it's not taking too much time out of our dear Rosie, here. —said Ginny, affectionately smiling to her. —I remember when Harry was in training we barely had time for anything at all. Thank Merlin we were married by then, otherwise I would've gone mad.

-Come on, darling, it wasn't nearly that bad. I remember you were quite occupied yourself, travelling with the Harpies and all that. —said Harry, rolling his eyes. —As I'm sure Rose is too, graduating Magic Law can't be easy, let alone get an internship in the Wizengamot at her age.

Rose smiled uncomfortably, not bothering to correct their uncle and aunt of her relationship status, which was confusing at the least. Diner continued between updates in work and the little ones making a fuss and splattering food around. Scorpius couldn't but feel a small sting of jealousy. After all, his family gatherings were nothing like this: warm and fun, but snarky and cold, with those ridiculous tiny sandwiches and cakes his mother always insisted in putting forward.

Everyone moved to the living room for dessert and coffee, stuffed after the copious dinner Hermione had ordered in and put on the table as a homemade dinner. They had relied on a small Deli around the corner for decades now. Ginny had brought two moulds of pecan and peach pie for everyone. Ron was half-way his second slice when his eyelids started weighing. Hugo chuckled at the sight, but then looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Rose felt sick again, but it had nothing to do with her recently discovered _situation. _

-Papa, Mummy, I wanted to tell you all something. —said Rose, clearing her throat. Hermione elbowed her husband so he would sat up a little more.

-Yes, sweetie?

-Well, I… Daddy, I… —She gave a nervous look at Scorpius, who was chatting with Albus and Victoire near the chimney. —I'm pregnant.

The room felt silent for a couple of seconds, before Hermione was running to hug her daughter.

-Oh, Rosie, congratulations! —squealed Victoire, hugging her next as best as she could with Sammy in her arms. Then the rest of the lot came, her father last.

-Dad, I…

Ron looked at her, nothing but bewilderment in his eyes, like he was expecting for Rose to laugh, tap his nose and tell him it was all a joke, that she _would never do anything of a kind, Papa. _But she didn't. She just looked at him, scared and fidgeting with her sleeves. Then he turned to look at Scorpius, who was on the other side of the room, being congratulated by Priscilla. He said nothing, but kissed her daughter in the forehead. Despite being twenty years-old, she still barely reached his shoulders, and the redhead man suddenly realised how young was his flower.

-So, when is the wedding? —joked Ron, trying to ease the tension after a couple of minutes of silence. Then, Rose mumbled something and the younger generation of the room felt eery quiet. —What is it, Rose? …You _are _going to marry, aren't you? Malfoy?

-Daddy, Scorpius and I… we are not together.

-What? Rose, why didn't you… say anything? When did this happen? —demanded Hermione, choking a little at the end.

-We broke things off b-before I found out I got pregnant. We… we don't want to force anything, mummy.

A heavy silence sank in the living room again, not to leave anytime soon. The Potters and Lupins made their exit soon enough, Hugo following Lily and leaving their parents to talk with Rose and Scorpius, which had retrieved himself to the far corner of the room. Hermione had managed to sit down, suddenly victim of a terrible headache. Ron started pacing around the room, rhythmically clapping one of his hands against his side. Rose sat down too, not really knowing what to do with herself.

Finally, Rose couldn't stand the silence any longer and stood up. —I know this situation isn't ideal, but we plan on making it work. Scorpius and I will sort it all out before the baby is born.

-Rose, dear, I don't think you realise how tough can dealing with a newborn can be.

-What is it, Scorpius? Can't you be man enough to take responsibility?!

-Dad! Stop it. It's me who doesn't want to rush into anything, not Scorpius.

-Rose, tell me the truth, what happened between you two. A couple of months past you seemed happy, really happy.

-That is between Scorpius and I, mum. The point is, I need time to think this through, figure it all out. But he _will be involved _in the baby's life; we have agreed on it.

-You know the press will go after you.

-I don't care, mum. The papers will find out when they find out. We told Scorpius' family this morning over brunch, and we plan to announce it at the Burrow next Sunday. Granny said Uncle Charlie is coming.

-Yes, well, darling, if that is what you've decided, you have our full support. You know that. Have you had your first appointment in St. Mungo yet?

-Only to confirm the pregnancy, but I have one set up for next week.

-Will Scorpius be going with you, sweetie?

-I was thinking perhaps… you could? —She looked awkwardly to Scorpius behind her, and then back to her mother. —Please, mummy?

-Yes, of course. Just send me the date and time and I'll make sure to cancel any meetings I have.

-I made it during lunch on the twentieth, so don't worry.

-Alright darling. I'll send you a potion to attenuate the symptoms of the pregnancy. It helped me lots when I has pregnant with Hugo, with you, not so much.

-Thanks, mum.

-Have you told Martha?

-Yes.

-And?

-She didn't say much, but I don't think she minds. She's barely at home anyways with her new position and everything.

-And have you talked about money, Rose? I'm sure Martha will like you to up the rent, and with the pregnancy and all you won't be able to work aside from the Wizengamot's internship until after the baby is born. We would be happy to keep paying for the apartment and help out with the baby, but Scorpius still has two years of training, am I not right?

-Well, yes, but…

-Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to worry about that. I have a trust fund that should be more than enough to provide until Rose and I can get steady jobs and maintenance of our own. I… I plan to take care as much as I can… as much as it's necessary.

Hermione gave him an undecipherable. Rose wondered if her mother, the knight of independence and self-reliance was judging her, as the ton of people that would soon learn she'd been knocked-up by the disgustingly rich Malfoy heir.

-As long as you both have a sensible agreement, that is all I ask. Alright, then, go along. You must be exhausted, sweetie.

Rose nodded, standing up once again. She gave her mother a hug and her husband a peck on the cheek. Scorpius shook Hermione's hand, and then shared a dry nod with Rose's father, not willing to go too near to the red-eared man. They both Flooed home, to the misfortune of the blonde one. They arrived at her flat, and suddenly Rose turned to him. —You never mentioned a trust fund.

-Didn't I? —Scorpius went directly into the kitchen and searched for a soda. He then took a sip. —Ugh, gross! Since when do you buy this strawberry shit?

-Since the baby hates the smell of anything else, really. —said Rose, taking her flat boots off. —Did you see Lily tonight?

-What about her? —said Scorpius, tossing his drink and looking for Martha's hidden firewhiskey in the top cabinet.

-She was wearing the skimpiest dress! She said she was going out with the girls later, but she could've changed, don't you think?

-Your mum goes a little over with the heating charms if you ask me.

-What does that has to do with anything?

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. —I'm thinking that is why Lily went with short-sleeves tonight.

-Short-sleeves? That's not what I… forget it. Doesn't matter, really. What was I saying?… Oh, right. Did you really mean the whole trust fund thing? I could always move back with my parents and ask them to help me out with my half until I get a job.

-It would be harder for me to visit you there, with your father sneering at me at every turn. Besides, it's really no trouble. That's what my father talked to me about this morning.

-I wouldn't want for you to carry all the financial burden, Scorpius. Besides, my parents can…

-Don't worry about money when you don't need to, Rose. That baby is as much a Malfoy as it is a Weasley. Your family will give him love and fun, while mine money. Sounds fair to me.

Rose shrugged, unsure. —I'm really tired, Scorp. We can talk about this later.

-Alright. I'll be going, then.

-Oh, I almost forgot. Lily was talking about having some people over tomorrow night.

-What for?

-Don't tell anyone, but she got a job as a model for a couple of weeks in Paris. She's telling everyone she's going to visit my Aunt Gabrielle.

-Did she ask you to invite me?

-Um, not directly, I think. But I'm sure you're invited. You and Lils have always been so close. —Scorpius thought those words coming from her future-baby-mamma was bizarre, so he hurried to say goodbye and left.


End file.
